1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate generally to an improved telecommunication system, and in particular, to configuring telecommunication services. Still more particularly, the principles of the present invention relate to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for assigning and provisioning VOIP services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication involves two or more communication devices communicating with each other using a communication network For example, two telephones may be able to communicate with each other using a telecommunication network called public switched telephone network (PSTN. PSTN is primarily a voice telecommunication network for enabling telephone-based telecommunication between two or more parties.
The term “communication devices” describes a collection of all devices used for telecommunication. For example, a communication device can be the familiar telephone, a computer with a telecommunication enabling software application, a telephone-like device that works over data networks instead of a plain old telephone system (POTS) line, a wireless or cellular phone, or any other device used for telecommunication. A communication device is any one of these or other similar devices.
VOIP is a telecommunication method for transmitting voice communications over a data network, such as the Internet. Common VOIP implementations are in telephony where telephone conversations are partly carried over the Internet from a caller telephone to a called telephone. A VOIP call is a voice call connected using VOIP technology. VOIP data is the data that represents the voice signals in a voice call that is connected through VOIP systems.
Data networks are broadly categorized into two categories—local area network (LAM and wide area network (WAN. A LAN is a data network that connects a few data processing systems, generally within a home or an office. A WAN is a data network that connects several LANs and data processing systems together, generally across cities, countries, and continents. The Internet is an example of a WAN, whereas a home networking is an example of a LAN.
Various communication devices are capable of communicating with each other using a variety of networks. Some communication devices are able to communicate over PSTN, other communication devices communicate over wired or wireless LANs and WANs, such as a VOIP enabled telephone. Presently, a communication device capable of communicating on one type of network may be able to communicate with another communication device capable of communicating on another type of network by using intermediate data processing systems for connecting the communication devices operating on dissimilar networks. These intermediate data processing systems are commonly known as gateways, and they bridge different types of networks in the path from a caller communication device to a called communication device.
Several events occur when a user orders a new telephone service. For example, a telephone number is assigned to the user, equipment is installed, and system resources of the telecommunication service provider are provisioned to provide services to the new user and telephone number. A telecommunication service provider, or simply a “provider,” is an entity that provides, supports, and services a telecommunication network and other infrastructure to enable communication devices to communicate with each other.